


Class Crescent Moon

by Spexguy



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Mostly original characters, Multi, Straight Relationships, Your favorite characters will make appearences, and will be part of the plot, damn near every sexual orientation, gay relationships, mostly follows manga, the witch treaty didn't go as planned, with a sprinkle-winkle of gender orientation diversity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spexguy/pseuds/Spexguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the new generation of Shibusen students as they fight to maintain order in the world while trying to achieve the prestigious statuses of Death Weapon and Death Technician</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Crescent Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for giving this a shot! This is my very first fanfiction, so please be nice! This is mostly just me trying to get my feet wet with writing, so don't expect too much quite yet, this work is currently unbeta'd so all mistakes are likely mine. Anyway, please enjoy!

Somewhere along the southeastern coastline, Georgia, United States  
2300 hours local time  
Civilian Tobias Bryant

"This is bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit." I muttered to myself. Of all the times for my hunk-a-junk car to crap out on me it's at ass o' clock at night at an old run down pier on what was supposed to be a blind date.

I let a sigh escape me. I shouldn't be mean. That car got my mom to elementary school, so I guess it's days were numbered. Still, this isn't good at all; I'm stuck here until someone gives me a ride or lets me borrow a phone. Still, I suppose there are worse places to be stuck than the pier on a Sunday night in December. Even if I'm about to freeze.

I pulled my jacket tighter around my body as I turned and saw someone standing in the waves. I could have sworn he wasn't there a second earlier, but he could have been hidden by the surf, and I don't exactly have the best light with the moon hidden by the clouds. I shrugged it off and dismissed it as I neared the beach.

"Hey! I'm sorry to bother you but my car won't start! Is there any way I could borrow a phone?" I pleaded my case as I drew closer to the surf. Something isn't quite right here, but I couldn't quite grasp what kind of trouble I was in. I started to pay more heed to the voice in the back of my head telling me to run.

"Sorry, It's fine I can just-"

"Don't worry about it!" He called back as he got closer, he was moving impossibly fast through the water, and at this distance I could tell that he had neither the build nor the outfit of a surfer; instead of lean muscle he tended more towards heartily round, and instead of a wetsuit, he was dressed in rusty red trousers and an old captains coat and buccaneer's hat as though he were a pirate. The biggest hint, though, was in the water itself, the water around him had turned red. A slick, bloody red.

"No, really, it's fine!" I said as I started backing towards the parking lot, though fat lot of good it would do me with a dead car and a psycho behind me. Where did this guy even come from? And how did he get to shore that quickly? He must've been at least two or three hundred yards out when I first saw him! Oh, god, he's getting closer. 

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you!" He shouldn't be that fast, he shouldn't have red eyes, he shouldn't have sharp teeth!

"Yes. I bet you are." No malevolence. No inflection. Just simple facts. And teeth.

(Sharp teeth)

He broke into a sprint towards me as I turned and sprinted away from him. He's faster than me, he's going to catch me, I'm going to die, oh god, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!

"Let me help you! I can free you from fear! Let me free you from this wretched world!"

I don't want to be freed just yet, thank you! I turned towards the pier, maybe I can lose him in there somewhere, confuse him in the house of mirrors or something. I'm going to die.

I reached the turnstile as he reached the ticket counter. I hopped over and made a mad dash for the nearest attraction. I was planning on running to the cotton candy stand and hiding in there until something grabbed my arm and pulled me into the wax museum as I ran past. Before I could beg for mercy or scream or recite my last will and testament there was a hand covering my mouth. "Shhhhhh! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'm on your side! I'm trying to help you but you need to be quiet!"

After I had gotten myself (mostly) composed I turned to look at my captor and was met with stunning green eyes and shockingly dark hair. A nice contrast to tall wet and bloody outside.

"We don't have much time, I need you to stay right there at the back while I hide behind the door."

"Are you crazy?! Fuck that! I'm getting my ass out of here!" As I made toward the door there was a loud crash outside. If I had to guess I'd say it was the cotton candy stand.

"Come out, come out! Do you feel how your heart trembles? Do you? I can stop that! I can help you! Why do you continue to fear? I'm here to free you!"

At this the newest arrival turned to me and raised an eyebrow (and those aren't fucking eyebrows those are fully matured mustaches that just decided to migrate north).

"My plan or his." He quipped as he turned to hide behind the door.

"What the fuck kind of question is that!?" I whisper-yelled

"What the fuck kind of answer is that?" He mocked back at me. Which; he can back the hell off, I'm about to die, I'm allowed to be picky with how I die. I have standards, thank you.

He just rolled his eyes and kicked over the nearest statue, which then proceeded to fall apart on impact with the ground, I watched, stunned, as the head rolled right out the exit. It never got the chance to come to a complete stop as a booted foot came crashing down on it. I followed the foot up to the thigh, the waist, the chest, the beard (oh fuck, is that water or blood dripping from his beard?), finally to his eyes. His weird ass red eyes.

"Hello, darling." He purred as he walked towards me, "It's okay now, you're okay now." He fingered the hilt of his sword (scabbard? What's a pirate's sword called?) as I scrambled to regain distance, but it wasn't long before I was backed up against a wall. 

Just as I felt tears start their trek down my face, the newer one (I really need to learn his name) stalked out from behind the door, held out his hand, and-

"What the fuck-" I gave up. I had to be dreaming. What the fuck. I'm done.

He held out his hand before it started to glow a bright white, and then, right before my eyes, it turned into a sword. A Goddamn sword. What the fuck is this. His arm from the elbow down is a sword. If I weren't terrified I'd be so done with this shit.

He raised his arm/sword and charged the psycho pirate as he turned to face the noise that sword-arm-guy apparently made, ( I didn't hear anything, but i was kind of preoccupied with the whole 'yeah my arm ends in a point sometimes, no big deal' debacle) but evidently, sword-guy is not to be trifled with. One swing is all it took and his sword (or arm? Is it considered his sword or his arm like this?) sliced clean through the wannabe keel-hauler.

Before the body could hit the floor, though, something else happened. The body just kind of.... Imploded? All that was left of the walking bloodbath was a black and red... Orb-thingy floating in mid-air with what looked like a smoke trail coming out of the top.

"Well, that could have gone a lot worse." I was getting real sick of sword guy's shit, here.

"I don't suppose you have an explanation for all that, do you."

"Yes."

When it seemed that no answers were forthcoming; "Well?"

He gave a short, breathless laugh. Almost a snort.

Asshole.

"C'mon. We need to scram before the other one shows up."

The bottom dropped out of my stomach.

"There's another one?"

"Yup. They've been holed up in the Bermuda Triangle for years now, they usually stay there, too."

"Then why are they here?" I'm going to be sick.

"No idea."

Well. That's reassuring.

Sword-guy grabbed the floating ball of whatever-that-shit-is and crammed it into one of his cargo pockets. Now that I had a moment, I noticed he was really tall (six feet, easy) and had an average build. Not altogether unattractive.

"Let's go, we'll need to sneak out of here. You have a ride?"

"Kind of? I mean technically yes, but it won't start. That's why I asked whatever that guy was for help."

He leveled a look at me. "You asked /that/? For help?"

"Well I didn't know he had problems at first, okay!?"

"Look, whatever, it's fine, you can ride with me."

My car was the only one in the parking lot.

"So... Where's your ride?"

He smiled and pulled out a cellphone. Or at least it looked like a cellphone. The cover had a funny little design on it; it was a white circular shape with three smaller black circles in triangle formation on it, and it had three triangles on the bottom, all really long and slender and all of them pointing down. Almost like spikes or icicles or some other spike or icicle-like shape.

(I nearly just died, I'd like to see you come up with a better description.)

He opened it up and inside was a... Mirror?

Is that a mirror?

That's a fucking mirror.

I'm getting real tired of this shit.


End file.
